1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D modeling device and a 3D modeling method and more particularly, it relates to a 3D modeling device and a 3D modeling method which makes a 3D object by depositing a subsidiary material layer formed of a subsidiary material and a modeling material layer formed of a modeling material.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, when a desired 3D object is made of a modeling material such as a resin, the modeling material is applied linearly from a nozzle as shown in FIG. 1A or a large amount of modeling material is applied at the same time as shown in FIG. 2A.
When a 3D object such as an almost triangle-shaped wall shown in FIG. 1B is made by a conventional linear application method in which a modeling material is applied from a nozzle linearly, for example, since the modeling material is applied from the nozzle linearly while the tip end of the nozzle is considerably close to a worktable (refer to a view shown in FIG. 1A), the nozzle could be damaged because it comes in touch with the worktable.
In addition, according to the conventional linear application method, ends of the linearly applied modeling material protrude from a predetermined region in which the modeling material is to be applied (a part shown by a hatching in FIG. 1C is the protruded part), so that the modeling material is wasted.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional pouring application method in which a large amount of modeling material is applied at the same time, since the large-volume modeling material is solidified at the same time, expansion and contraction at the time of the solidification considerably affect a 3D object to cause warpage in the completed 3D object (refer to FIG. 2B). As a result, the quality of the completed 3D object deteriorates.